She Always Loved Him
by KoyaPrettyTree
Summary: Hermoine always wanted to be friends with Malfoy and he was intrigued by her
1. Chapter 1

_It all started with one trip to Hogwarts._

Malfoy quickly takes back the hand he had just set before Harry. Harry being the seemingly good guy he is, stuck up for Ronald Weasley and I. He storms off after Professor McGonagall announces to all of the first years, myself included, that we shall continue on to the Great Hall for the celebration. Although Ron said all he cared about was the feast after all three of us would of course be sorted into the best house of all…. Gryffindor. Another reason I was excited though was because even though Draco Malfoy seemed like an arrogant jerk I thought it would be nice for us to be acquainted with each other but the only way that was going to happen was if he was Gryffindor material.

We arrived in what seemed like an eternity. Everything was marvelously decorated, of course with a little bit of magic anything could be beautiful. I looked around and saw the older students of Hogwarts watching the first years very carefully and whispering amongst themselves. _Probably betting on who was going to be sorted into their house, _I thought. I looked up and I realized they had just said my name and I got this great nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach and walked on up with every eye in the great hall watching my every movement. The raggedy old floppy hat was placed upon my child sized head and suddenly started speaking and at once he shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a burst of applause from the table in front of me beckoning me to take my place among them. My head was spinning with pride and greatness. Now all I have to do is wait for Ronald, Harry, Neville, and of course Malfoy. I sat by a pair of twins who at once I knew were Weasleys, just like Ronald was. Ron was called and right before touching his head the hat said at once "GRFFINDOR!" I was ecstatic and now he was walking over toward me with an excited and yet nervous expression. He sat down and started speaking with his older much cuter brothers who were call Fred and George. Although I couldn't tell them apart, yet, it was a matter of time before I could. Neville had already been called upon and of course he was a Gryffindor. Now it was Harrys turn. Professor McGonagall said Harry's name and at once the Great Hall was quiet. You could see the Slytherins already feeling uneasy about Harry Potter and the hat spoke longer to him than any other of the first years. I didn't know magic hats could get star struck but then again Harry was no ordinary famous person. Harry Potter was the chosen one. The Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table, myself included, hysterically started to applause. I knew Harry must've felt uncomfortable before but now he was just as excited as the rest of us. More people were called forth but I didn't really pay any more attention as I was together with my new-found friends.

I turned at once when Professor McGonagall called out Draco's name. I watched with building anticipation. "SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat roared. Applause erupted from the Slytherin table but I just felt disappointment and sadness. Maybe we will become friends sometime later in the school year if not now.


	2. Chapter 2

_That was then. Once upon a magical dream._

"Hermoine." ….. "Hermoine." ….. "HERMOINE"….. "HERMOINE!"

I looked up startled to see who had awoken me from my memories that I still dream about in my 7th year. It was Ron. Ron and Harry were looking at me very nervous.

"What?" I say.

Harry looked and me confused and then like I was completely mental.

"You were staring at Malfoy for a while and then suddenly started crying." "Did he do something to you again?"

Ron then said, "Did he call her a Mudblood again?! If he did Im going to go over there and challenge him to a deu…."

I interrupted him and said, "What are you talking about?!" Wiping my eyes I say, "I would never in a million years stare at Draco Malfoy." I felt his name just slip and roll off my tongue with ease.

"Uhoh…" I hear Harry whisper and Ron suddeny glared at something… or someone behind my back.

"Better watch what you say Granger…"

I turn around and see a gorgeous man with intense grey eyes. His whitish blonde hair falling into place in front of his right eye.

"Just because the war is over does not mean you can just stare at me whenever you want. I have enough problems without your thicker than mud blood eyes staring at me across the Great Hall."

"No I wasn't…" I started to say but then Malfoy cut me off.

"And also you should just watch where you step Granger because you don't want to find out what happens when you come across me again. It doesn't matter if four-eyes and that ginger are with you." With that Draco Malfoy walked away without all the swagger he used to walk with around campus.

_The war is over. Fred is gone. Dumbledoor. Tonks and Lupin. Everyone. Their all gone. I just remembered and started crying knowingly though this time._

"Hermoine are you okay?" Harry asks me very concerned.

I look down and nod.

Ron puts his arm around my shoulder comforting me. Then says, "Draco seems more harsh then usual but he didn't have to be such a git and make my girlfriend cry."

_That's right. I remember. I am Ron's girlfriend. Just like how it should be._

Harry was speaking now. "Yea but it's not surprising. After all Malfoys father was put into Askaban for life after helping Voldemort. His mother also hasn't been seen for quite awhile."

"She probably ran away and just left Draco here like the coward she is" Ron added "Also I think Draco should have been put in there because he conspired against the Order too."

"Stop." I say. I stand up and continue "Draco saved my life." "You have no right to say that because in the end we lost more people that we could've ever imagined." "We don't need to lose anymore, no matter what they have done."

I walk out of the dining hall and unceremoniously start to cry again. When I turn the corner though, I find myself lying upon the ground. Ow, I think. I see a pale beautiful hand reaching gesturing towards me and I reach for it. I look up into the face that has just helped me. Malfoy. Looking into his beautifully sculpted morose face I start to cry even more.

"Hermoine." I hear him say. Im confused though. Never in all our years of Hogwarts has he ever called me by my name.

"Malf…" I start to say.

He looks down then looks up into my face with wet eyes.

"Im sorry" he says and he starts to walk away. Without thinking I reach out and grab his wrist.

"Its okay" I say and then I start to walk away. Suddenly Malfoy is the one that reaches out and grabs my hand and pulls me into him and breathes deeply into my hair. I feel wet tears on the side of my cheeks. I close my eyes that are still raining and wish this moment could last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seeing is believing._

"Hermoine, what are you doing?"

I turn around and see Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and Harry's love interest.

"Uh..mm… well… you see…" I started to say and suddenly Malfoy lets me go.

"I caught her when she started to fall." He said with a straight solemn face. "No need to show me any gratitude Granger" he then added.

Malfoy then quickly walked by us into where I presume is the Slytherin common room.

"So Hermoine.. are you still upset with us?" Ginny asks casually acting like nothing strange has just occurred.

"No. I was never mad at you to begin with Ginny."

"Well Harry and Ron feel really bad about what happen and they want to make it up to you."

I spaced out for a little while still thinking about how Malfoy felt so warm and strong.

"So, how about it Hermoine?"

"How about what" I say feeling stupid for getting stupid obscure thoughts about Draco Malfoy.

"Well it doesn't matter if you didn't hear the first time just hear and know now that we are throwing you a party. It's this weekend in Hogsmead."

"Okay Ginny" I say "That sounds quite lovely"

"Ok well I will see you there. 4:30 don't forget." Ginny was saying as she was walking on the way back to the dining area.

"Oh.. and Hermoine."

"Yes?" I manage to say slipping out of the daydream I had wondered into.

"Don't forget to dress to impress."

"Oh. Okay" I say not knowing why I should dress up because if it's my party I should know everyone who is going to be there.

Little did I know that Malfoy was listening from behind the corner planning something unthinkable


	4. Chapter 4

_Loving without love isn't bliss._

Today is Saturday and I am busy getting ready for tonight's party in Hogsmead. I take out my heat protectant, my hair straightener, my curling iron, and of course some of my expensive makeup I purchased in the Muggle world. As I am fixing my hair I start daydreaming. _Wow. This is probably what I would be doing if I was in the Muggle world right now. _Little did Hermoine's friends know that in the Muggle world Hermoine was quite popular and rich, more than Draco Malfoy rich. Hermoine kept it a secret though and acted quite humble though because she didn't want Harry Potter to feel bad. She knew when she was having fun at parties that Potter was at home spending time in his aunt's and uncle's attic. Now back to the thoughts of Hermoine. _I would probably be being harassed by her giggly shallow friends about trying to get back together with her Muggle jock boyfriend. Im just going to pretend that I am going to that party tonight all my friends had texted me about back at home. I am going to wear a little dress tonight just because I really wanted to go to that party._ Hermoine put the last touches on her beautiful hair that was smooth and silky with soft curls at the bottom. She thought her hair looked even more amazing because her friends at home convinced her to get soft caramel highlights in her deep chocolate brown hair.

"Your hair looks great Hermoine."

I turn around to see Ginny look stunned at my hairs improvement.

"Oh. Thank you Ginny, you look quite amazing as well." I tell Ginny with a big chessey grin. "Is that for Harry?" I add politely turning around trying to avoid Ginny seeing me see her blush.

"No its not" Ginny says looking down at her feet blushing as red as her scarlet hair. "I stopped by to tell you that I have to go get the party set up with the boys so Ill be seeing you later." She waved and also shot me a look full of jealousy. I kind of feel bad when I look in the mirror. I don't want to outshine Ginny and I don't want people to see me in a new light. People already thought of me as showing at the Yule Ball with Victor Krum and that wasn't even as daring as what I was going to do tonight.

"Hermoine."

I turn around and see Ginny looking embarrassed at her feet instead of me.

"Yes Ginny?" I say with the most polite voice I can.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything because I really am glad to be throwing you this party. You deserve it considering how my stupid brother broke up with you when I was looking forward to you being my new sister-in-law and everything."

Ron had broken up with me earlier in the week saying he wasn't sure of his feelings anymore. To be honest I wasn't hurt in the least and my lack of caring about the breakup only made Ron seem sad even though I should've been the one who was saddened.

"Ginny, don't worry about it I am extremely happy about being with all my friends again especially you."

"Oh. Okay then." Ginny says with a soft smile. "I just wanted you to know." Ginny starts to walk back out the door.

"Ginny" I say.

"Yes?" I hear her small soft voice say.

"I have something for you." I say and I really do something that will make her look great tonight. She runs in with a squeal and hugs me tight.

"What is is?!" She asks me very loud and excited.

"I have a dress here and it doesn't really match me." I lie because in fact the dress looks amazing on my body against my curves.

"Really?" a wide-eyed Ginny asks me in surprise.

"Here" I say "it will go great with your pretty hair."

She opens her already wide eyes in amazement "Wow."

"Are you sure?" She asks me longingly

"Yes of course" I say encouraging her to take one of my new dresses.

"'It looks so expensive" She says eyeing me curiously.

"Not really" I say lying through my perfectly straight whitened teeth because my dress was worth more than Ginny's entire outfit "Go on take it I insist"

Ginny starts to squeal

"You can wear it with your high heels I saw in your closet."

I never knew Ginny could squeal so loud. _Good for Harry_ I suddenly thought and started blushing like crazy and my ludicrous thought.

"Thank you Hermoine!" She screams and runs out of the room probably thinking Ill change my mind.

I start putting on my own makeup the best I know how because even though I gave Ginny a beautiful dress she won't outshine me at my own party. I pull out my shopping bag at the bottom of my enchanted trunk and unwrap the fancy packaging.

After I dress I wrap myself up in my black coat and start on my way to Hogsmead. It starts to snow and I start thinking about my old life. _I sometimes wish I wasn't a witch but then again I wouldn't have met my great friends here. I wouldn't have met Harry even though he is also from my world because in truth is was not from my world at all. _Hermoine actually knew who Harry was because he is from when she was. Harry went to school with Hermoine from grade school on but she never paid him any attention and he her. Hermoine was the daughter of famous wealthy people and Hermoine was actually quite famous for her musical talent and beauty around the school. Hermoine was always surrounded by her shallow friends and Hermoine was actually quite shallow herself. Harry was always alone when he wasn't surrounded by bullies. They lived in the muggle world yet lived in different world. They were best friends in the magic world but she would never tell him the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

_Northern Lights_

Draco saw Hermoine walking towards Hogsmead wrapped up in a black jacket yet wearing high heels that looked expensive and he knew expensive when he saw it. Draco walked a little faster in order to catch up with Hermoine. Interrupting her thoughts he spoke to her.

"Going to a party now Granger?" He said in his most luring voice he could muster. She looked up into his eyes and he almost stopped in his snow covered tracks. She was insanely beautiful and he makeup was almost seducing him.

"As a matter of fact I am, Malfoy" She looked at him like he wasn't someone she hated. Then she said "Would you like to come with me?" It was an honest question that stunned Malfoy. He didn't know how to respond without sounding like a complete prick but then again he had always been that to her. Malfoy's answer stunned himself more than her question had.

"Okay."

Hermoine looked some what stunned and said "Well follow me."

"So, I'm guessing your little party is going to be at the Three Broomsticks. Right, Granger?" Malfoy said confidently.

"Yes, you are correct again, Malfoy, that's twice today. You're going to set a record." Hermoine chuckled softly but not to be mean.

Malfoy smiled a sweet smile that's very rare of him to do, at least lately. Malfoy followed Hermoine's lead and walked in a peaceful silence while the whispers of the snow fell. After 10 minutes or so though Malfoy noticed they had passed the turn off for the Three Broomsticks.

"Where are we going?" Malfoy implored

"We are still a little bit early for the party and I want some ice cream." Hermoine stated calmly

"In this weather?" Malfoy said confused "Are you joking? You'll freeze to death."

Hermoine smiled a knowing smile and calmly and softly said "Just wait and see."

"Well since you seem to be always right I guess I have no choice but to listen to you and I don't really have much to do." Malfoy looked up at the

sky and kept walking. He didn't want to look at Hermoine because he was thinking she was rather odd right now and he knew his face would show it.

They arrived at Honeydukes just a few minutes later. Malfoy just couldn't understand how Hermoine could be craving ice cream at a time like this. _Maybe she was pregnant…_ He thought …_but Im pretty sure she is still a virgin_ Malfoy just couldn't help himself.

"I just can't understand why you want something cold when it's snowing outside."

"That's the best time to have it, Malfoy" She said unfazed by his reaction to her wants not so much cravings.

The man who runs Honeydukes, who was rather old looking, must have heard the twinkling chime of the door when it opened because he came

right out from the back.

"I see I have Ms. Granger here today and she even brought a friend."

Malfoy looked to the man then back to Hermoine and he knew they had a connection of some sorts.

"It's nice to see you again too sir." Hermoine said politely.

"I also see that it's snowing. The snow itself is like the most wondrous magic there is, Don't you think so?"

"Yes I do, sir." Hermoine said the smiled another soft knowing smile. The man had a twinkle in his eyes then smiled the exact same smile.

"You must be here for some magic too, aren't you?"

"Well, I know this is the best place to look, is it not?" Hermoine said still smiling and a twinkle in her eye as well. Malfoy just waited wondering why they had not sat down yet and wondered why they were talking nonsense instead of ordering. Malfoy held his tongue though because it seemed like if he spoke the moment he sensed would be ruined.

"Just one moment then and the magic will soon come."

Hermoine nodded and then looked at Malfoy who was still confused and tugged on his arm. Malfoy was just about to sit down when Hermoine said

"Not there." The she pointed then started walking up some stairs. Malfoy was unsure but for some reason trusted Granger. When they arrived at the top of the stairs Hermoine opened a door and inside was a lonely attic with one table with two chairs that overlooked a window. They sat down and the candle on the table magically lit itself. Outside the window the snow slowed down and seemed to sparkle radiantly. It shone in all different colors purples, pinks, blues, greens, reds, and even gold. When the snow landed on the ground it stayed beautiful and sparkled like diamonds. The view was spectacular and then Draco thought about it _I didn't see a window when we walked up._ Almost as if Hermoine knew what Draco was thinking she said "The doorway to this room is enchanted and only opens when the snow falls and so is the window is. People cannot see us and we cannot see them. That is why we didn't see this room on our way in."

"I don't understand" Draco said "How did you find this place?"

Hermoine then looked at Draco with solemn eyes and turn toward the window again. He thought she wasn't going to answer and so he also looked toward the window.

"I was lonely." Hermoine said softly. Draco glanced at her stunned but the decided to look at the snow again afraid she wouldn't continue if he looked at her.

"… and Ron and Harry were angry with me."

"Why would they be angry with you?"

"They thought…. They thought… I.. I.. was keeping secrets from them about stuff."

"It's your choice if you don't want to tell them anything personal about your life after all that's why it's called your life."

"Yes….. yes it is." Hermoine stared at Draco then wiped a lone tear from her face with ease. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Draco."

Malfoy froze for a moment she rarely called him by his first name.

"Yes, Hermoine?" Malfoy said softly and smiled.

"Are you ready for some magic?" Hermoine smiled showing her perfectly straight teeth, a smile she had never shown Draco before.

"I thought the view was the magic" Draco said blushing for thinking he was stupid. Hermoine still smiling said "The magic only happens when the snow falls."

"Just like the door?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Just like the door."

Hermoine closed her eyes and Malfoy looked at her with curiosity not noticing the beautiful crystal dessert dish that was appearing in front of them.

Hermoine opened her eyes, looked down, and smiled. Draco followed her gaze and his eyes grew wide. The beautiful crystal bowl filled with ice cream and that shone in many colors just like the snow.

"Its beautiful, isn't it Draco" she stated and all he could do was nod. The both picked up their spoons and swallowed the ice cream.

"Wow" he said "It's the most amazing thing I ever tasted" he didn't lie when he said that either and he was rich and had eaten many lavish things in his life but nothing this good.

"I call it the Northern Lights because it is beautiful just like them if not more"

They ate their meal in peace then Draco said "Hermoine, you found this place when you were lonely and saddened"

"Yes, I did say that." Hermoine said a little surprised she told him in the first place but decided to continue to tell him. "I was sad and came here for comfort. The man downstairs was talking to me and he made me feel better. That's when something happened and the stairs appeared and the doorway opened. The man told me that nobody has been able to open the door for a long time and I did it. I was so happy when I came to this room, I felt so at peace. Then I saw the Northern Lights and the ice cream just appeared out of nowhere and it was delicious."

"Wait. You saw the Northern Lights?" Malfoy said not meaning to put down Hermoine's story.

"Yes, the Northern Lights appeared to me and the man said they probably wont ever show themselves again and that I was very fortunate to see them."

Malfoy and Hermoine continued to talk for a while about various things and they both enjoyed it very much. Then the time came for when the party was soon to start.

"The party will start in a little bit Draco."

"Yea your right, we should probably be going"

With that they left both saying goodbye to the man of Honeydukes


	6. Chapter 6

_The snow is melting_

Draco and Hermoine are standing outside The Three Broomsticks. Malfoy is somewhat regretting coming along considering how her friends and a lot of others hate him. She looks at him warmly and says a few comforting words.

"Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"I don't consider you an enemy, not anymore."

Malfoy blushes and then looks away. "Thank you… I guess I don't consider you one either." "Your friends though…."

"It's okay. Whatever they think doesn't change the way I think or feel about a person."

The word_ Feel_ echoed through Draco's head and so he nodded in approval. Hermoine opened the door and every one turned their heads toward the two. Nobody really thought it was strange that Malfoy was here and then Draco knew why.

"Malfoy!" a voice yelled "Drake-eeeeee" a nasally voice that sent nausea into Dracos stomach immediately. It was Pansy Parkinson and she had gotten up and grabbed Malfoy by the arm but not before she looked Hermoine up and down and sneered. Hermoine unfazed by this turned and walked toward her friends that saved her a seat at the bar.

"Ughh" "Can you believe that Mudblood Granger?" Pansy Parkinson started telling Draco as soon as he was seated along with his posse in the corner booth. "Apparently her lower class friends are throwing her a party of sorts so we decided to crash the crap of a party that it is."

"Sounds to me like you're just jealous because you weren't invited Pansy." A cool voice that belonged to one of Malfoys acquaintances . His name was Blaise and he was indifferent to everyone but he wasn't oblivious.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of that filth?" Pansy was getting angry now and it showed upon her pug of a face. "And why would I want to join the filth in here anyways?"

The bartender who Malfoy had never seen before must have heard Pansy's rude remark. He came over to the table and suggested they leave considering they were not invited in the first place. Pansy blushed ferociously because she had not noticed before how handsome the bartender was. Just as the Slytherin table started to get up and retreat, Hermoine walked up to the group and said to the bartender, "Allow them to stay, it's my party and I would have a guilty conscience if you threw them out like snakes in the snow." Malfoy watched Hermoine curiously and then turned toward the bartender to see how he would react.

"If you have no problem with it Ms…."

"Granger" Hermoine said "But you can call me Hermoine if you want sir."

The bartender smiled and said "Well I am only a few years older than yourself 'Mione, so please call me James. James Ross as a matter of fact."

"Yes, of course James." Hermoine said slightly blushing as she took the arm Ross offered her on her way back to the bar.

It was then that Malfoy realized that Hermoine had taken off the black coat. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. He never seen her look so stunning before not even at the Yule Ball. She had on a silk baby pink cocktail dress lined with black lace. She was easily the most gorgeous girl in the room.

Pansy sneered with irritation as she saw how Draco, Her Draco, looked at Hermoine Granger. "I could get any man's attention if I dressed like a hussy too." Pansy smiled this ugly evil smile that she usually wore when putting other girls down, which was almost always.

Blaise spoke next "What are you talking about Pansy? Granger looks great even if she is a Mudblood."

Pansy grew even more angry seeing how nobody was taking her side. "I hear she's been around with every guy on campus that will have her. Even the professors too and that's how she gets good grades all the time."

Malfoy grew irritated with Pansy and stood up and spoke extremely harsh to her "Quit lying because nobody believes you and she gets good grades because she studies until people make her stop." Pansy was startled because Malfoy had never spoke to her like that before and he didn't stop there either "You would get good grades too if you studied like her and didn't act like such a dirty filthy little prat all the time. Maybe if you did you would have something interesting to say and we would listen to you."

It all became too much for Pansy so she stood up crying and ran out of The Three Broomsticks into the cold snow. Everyone was turned toward Malfoy who was still standing up even Hermoine and the bartender who had his elbow set on the counter. It was obvious he had been flirting with her beforehand. Everyone was quiet so Malfoy sat down extremely irritated but more with the fact that the bartender was flirting with Hermoine rather than the fact that everybody continued to stare and whisper. Malfoy took a swig of his butterbeer and turned toward his comrades and talked about quidditch and sutch. Everyone continued talking as they had before and the music from the radio started playing again.

"Malfoy don't you think you could've been nicer to Pansy about everything?" Blaise started "I mean she is still upset about the breakup and everything"

"Oh I don't care, she's the one who cheated on me" Malfoy said glancing at Hermoine still irritated about the bartender James was flirting with her "She was also lying about Hermoine."

"Hermoine? Oh. Granger. That's different anyway why do you care?" Blaise continued suspiciously "Pansy is always lying so why should it bother you now and you used to cheat on Pansy all the time why do you care?"

Malfoy didn't say anything he just continued drinking and staring at Hermoine. She was laughing along with her friends about whatever James the bartender said. Like Malfoy the bartender had his eyes on Hermoine also.


	7. Chapter 7

_And so he waited_

After the party ended, Malfoy stood outside Three Broomsticks waiting for Hermoine. He wanted to continue their conversation since he couldn't get any close to her at her party that she invited him to. He was remembering how amazingly sexy she looked tonight without her coat on. Those thoughts of her kept him warm out in the snow and he had forgotten how the bartender looked at her with lust in his mischievous chocolate brown eyes. His eyes were the strangest thing about that man Draco kept thinking. He noticed that when he walked up to the table they were green with sparks of red in them but when Hermoine had shown up they had changed into chocolate brown with flecks of gold in them. Draco's thoughts on tonight were interrupted by the bar door opening. _Finally _Draco thought _Its almost 8:30 _Except it wasn't Hermoine that walked out the door it was Ginny practically dragging a drunken Harry Potter. Malfoy smirked at the thought of how Harry must've been upset to get that toasted. Then Draco thought about how he thought they left a long time ago with Ron. _I forgot Ron was hanging onto to some girl by the name of Lavender or something _Strange though Malfoy kept thinking if Hermoine wasn't with them did she slip by him without his noticing. Just before Malfoy could think any more about the missing Hermoine, Harry spoke.

"But what about *burp* what bout 'Mione" Harry was saying practically knocking the Weasley girl over trying to get back inside the pub. "WE CANT JUST LEAVE HER THERE GIN-EEEEEYYY"

"Oh Harry. Why did you have to drink so much?" Ginny was saying "Your way to heavy and now I have to sneak you into the castle without the Headmistress seeing."

"GIIINNNEEEEYYYY" Harry was saying insistently "What about 'MIONEEEYY?" "We *burp* can't just leave her there" "I love that sexy woman in there, you know that"

Malfoy was stunned he thought he was going out with that Raghead Weasley girl. He stood there watching them thinking he should go inside and get Hermoine when Ginny said something to Harry that sparked his interest.

"I know. I know Harry. You love her. You've told me that before, remember Harry. It was when we were going out and you were this drunk that time too."

Malfoy felt embarrassed for having heard that but he just stood more still so they wouldn't see him listening to their private convo.

Ginny didn't notice Malfoy and continued on "But you know Harry, I still miss you. Remember those nights we used to watch the stars in the Astronomy tower. We could still have good times like those."

"BUT GINNNEEEYYY" Harry whined insistently "WOULDN'T HERMOINE GET LONELLYYYY?!"

_Idiot _was all Malfoy could think of Harry right now.

Ginny sighed and continued talking to the drunken Harry weighing heavily on her shoulder. "Harry it's okay" she said sounding falsely positive "She's going to go back to the castle with James Ross accompanying her"

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA GINNY!" Harry said excited "NOW SHE WONT BE LONELY"

"That's right Harry. Now she won't be lonely."

Ginny froze as she said this. She glanced to the side and saw Malfoy looking slightly embarrassed at her. She grew red and said "Spying are ya?"

Malfoy smirked "Not a chance. Why would I care about your lovestruck boyfriend." "Oh I mean your ex-boyfriend" He said and he smiled the most evil smile he could manage.

"Doesn't matter anyway" Ginny said and started to walk off dragging Harry harshly but Harry saw Malfoy and staggered toward him. Malfoy looked at him with disgust.

"OH DRAKE-EEE DEAR!" Harry said as drunk as he looked "I missed ya" "You must've been cold waiting for me" "I'm sorry hunny but I'm going back to the castle with GINEEEY WEASLEY do ya know her?" "She's the pretty one with red hair but of course she's not as pretty as 'Mione. Do you know what I mean mate?"

Draco smiled evilly at Ginny and said "Your right. I do know, Potter"

Ginny looked at Draco with pure hate and flicked her wand at Harry and levitated him towards the castle. Harry was excited and yelled to Draco "WOW! ITS JUST LIKE MAGIC!" "DRACO TAKE MY CLOAK ITS COLD OUT HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK BUT KEEP WAITING FOR ME"

Draco looked at Ginny with pity. He didn't like her because she was a Weasley but pitied her because of how Harry was treating her in his drunken state. Malfoy picked up the cloak and thought about how Ginny said Hermoine was going to be walked back to the castle by James Ross the bartender. Malfoy didn't like or trust that man one bit, just how old was he any way, and why was he so infatuated with a girl going to school at Hogwarts. Hermoine was beautiful though Malfoy knew and he also knew that other men knew that too


	8. Chapter 8

_Always watching._

Malfoy heard the door to The Three Broomsticks open and he grabbed the cloak and threw it on to cover himself. Hermoine walked out with James and they started walking. Malfoy was about to follow them but the snow crunched and James spun around at the sound of the noise. His eyes Malfoy noticed turned back to the green with red flecks that they were before. His eyes rested where Draco stood and watched as if he knew. Hermoine didn't notice at all though and continued their conversation from inside.

"I really do hope Ginny will be okay, I mean she has to lug Harry around in his drunken state."

"I'm sure she will be fine 'Mione" James said in his rich throaty musical sounding voice. He smiled a mischievous smile and said "Besides shouldn't you worry about yourself a little more?"

"What do you mean?" Hermoine asked innocently

James put his arm around her delicate shoulder and said "Well you know a young beautiful smart girl like yourself and a ruggedly handsome fella such as myself. There seems to be a lot to be worried about."

"I'm not one to worry about that sort of stuff James."

James glanced back and smirked knowingly and continued on.

_He knows I'm here listening to them that's why his eyes changed color _Draco thought but he continued following them nevertheless he was too interested seeing whether Hermoine would fall for his charms. After all she didn't move his arm that was still wrapped around his shoulder. That worried Draco, it worried him a lot.

They reached the castle some minutes later. All the way there they were laughing about books Draco never read or cared to read. And suddenly they stopped. It was so sudden that Draco almost ran into them. It seemed the mood had gotten tenser than Draco would've liked. James and looked seriously at Hermoine and Hermione looked at him with enchanted eyes. Malfoy couldn't stand it anymore he thought they were going to kiss. He almost gave himself away but then James asked Hermoine a question. Draco held very still watching the couple.

"Ms. Hermoine Granger" James said with charming authority

"Yes Mister James Ross?" Hermoine said back with polite enthusiasm and a serene smile on her face.

Draco watched the development between the two with disgust.

"I would like to see you again sometime."

"I would enjoy that as well James."

"I'll send you an owl in a couple days time to figure out a time and place. So until then, Ms. Granger" James bowed and kissed her hand delicately.

"I will be looking forward to it Mr. Ross" Hermoine sounded so beautifully dignified she could have passed for someone with purer blood than Draco himself. She curtsied and then winked a sexy smile and walked gracefully into the castle with James Ross watching her every move with that same lust in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know._

After watching Hermione step inside the castle walls James Ross turned around his eyes turning green once more.

"I know your there, Malfoy was it?" James said in a cunning snakelike way.

Malfoy took off Harry's cloak and faced James Ross and said "You knew I was here the whole time, didn't you?"

"I did"

"Why didn't you say anything to Hermione?"

"I didn't want you ruining the mood that I had going on with Hermoine"

"You don't have a chance with her in any life time"

"What is it to you? At least I don't have to stalk her to the castle." James eyes turned from green with red flecks to full grown red with black flecks in it

"You knew I was there because of your serpent eyes"

"Actually no" James said with a pitying smile "I knew because of your breathing"

"Oh" Malfoy turned a little red because of his stupidity

"It's snowing outside did you really think you can hide while breathing like the git you are kid?"

"Watch who you're calling a git, pig"

James Ross chuckled nonchalantly at being call a pig and his eyes turned back into a chocolate brown with those gold flecks

"Go inside and warm up, you were waiting for 'Mione for a couple hours, weren't ya? Hurry on Draco" and with that James Ross started walking away waving without looking back at the stunned Draco

_Metamorphmagus _that's what he is.


	10. Chapter 10

_What now?_

Draco continued to watch James Ross until he had disappeared into the snow and then Draco walked into the gates of Hogwarts. After settling onto the couch in the Slytherin common room, Draco watched the flames in the marble fireplace. He started to think about the day he spent with Hermoine and the night he spent watching her with James Ross. He knew they hadn't done anything wrong but he still felt bad about how Hermoine made an upcoming date with James after he had spent the day with her. _Wasn't that like a date?_ Draco thought. After thinking about it Draco realized that was how he saw it but knew Hermoine probably thought about it as just a way to kill time. Even though the day he had spent with Hermoine was the best Draco had ever had with anyone, he just wanted to forget tonight's outcome of events. Draco had never made it into his room because he had fallen into a deep slumber on the couch still thinking about Hermoine.

Hermoine on the other hand stayed up late talking and giggling with her friends about the party and of course James Ross. Every Hogwart's girl at the party had been enchanted with James Ross, expecially with how his eyes seemed to be made of smoldering fire, of course they all knew the only one James had been enchanted with was of course Hermoine. Of course they thought _Who wouldn't have been enchanted with Hermoine tonight with the way she presented herself and the way she dressed._ They continued talking throughout the night and then started gossiping about the Slytherins and how they had crashed the party.

Lavender started it by saying, "Everybody in the pub was dazzled by you Hermoine." She started to giggle a drunken giggle while everybody else agreed with her slurred statement. "Pansy was so jealous of you, she even ran out of the pub cryin' her eyes out." Everybody started laughing at that besides Ginny and Hermoine, who were the only sober ones in the room. It's true nobody who wasn't a Slytherin liked Pansy but Hermoine and Ginny didn't like laughing at others misfortune.

"No," giggled another girl who had just toppled off her bed, "Malfoy said something to her that made her cry."

Hermoine was curious about what Malfoy might have said to cause Pansy to cry because to Hermoine he had been a complete gentleman.

"What did he say to her?" Hermoine asked trying to sound not too curious.

"I heard it to!" another flushed looking girl said very proudly. "Pansy was trying to spread rumors and.."

Ginny cut the girl off and said, "Rumors about whom?"

"About Hermoine of course!" the girl laughed and then continued, "Anyways Pansy was trying to look good in front of Malfoy and the other Slytherin boys but Malfoy told her off not too kindly."

Lavender took part in the conversation too, "It must have been pretty harsh too because it looked like she had been slapped by Malfoy." Everybody in the room was very pleased at this news well everybody except Hermoine and Ginny.

Ginny eyed Hermoine suspiciously and said, "Hermoine, I never knew you were friends with Malfoy?" Everybody stopped at once because although on the surface they hated him, deep in their hearts they all thought Malfoy was sexy and wanted him for themselves.

"Well I don't consider him an enemy," Hermoine casually said, "I mean the war is over."

"He didn't arrive with the other Slytherins either."

"I saw him walk in from the snow with you Hermoine," Ginny said still sounding very suspicious and cunning.

Hermoine unfazed with the interrogation simply said, "That's because I ran into him outside and I invited him."

Everybody in the room gasped and then after a few seconds laughed. Ginny sat back and didn't say anything. Lately she had been feeling hatred towards Hermoine. She felt Hermoine was not who she claimed to be and also was jealous over the fact that Hermoine was the new candy in Harry's bespectacled eye. _Hermoine acts humble and casual but I will find the truth,_ Ginny thought. Hermoine suspected Ginny had suspicion of her but didn't let it bother her because Hermoine was not the same person she was before. Hermoine had more confidence in her magical ability and more confidence in herself entirely. If Ginny was jealous she would let her be because Ginny had reasons to be jealous Hermoine knew.

"So tell us about James, Hermoine."

That's how the night continued on until they all fell asleep one by one with Hermoine being the last to go. Hermoine thought about the day she spent with Draco Malfoy and how she had sensed beautiful magic within him, magic Draco had never known about.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'll be waiting._

After the weekend ended Hermoine joined her friends down in the dining hall for breakfast. Today the Gryffindors would have classes alongside the Slytherins so she needed extra energy today.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry said.

"Yea, good morning Hermione and Ginny," Ron said not forgetting to include his sister since Harry had indeed forgotten.

The two girls said their good mornings to the two boys that sat in front of them.

"I hardly saw you this weekend 'Mione. Where were you?" Harry asked forgetting again he hardly saw Ginny that weekend either.

"Oh. I was studying with Ginny in the library," Hermione said not noticing how Harry focused all of his attentions on her and not anyone else.

"Yes. We were studying together and I hardly saw you either Harry. Thanks for noticing as well," Ginny said with dark sarcasm in her voice. She grabbed a toast off the table and walked to their class.

The owls started to arrive with the mail for the Hogwarts students and a bronze owl with golden eyes flew before Hermione with a letter and a small package. Hermione had never before seen this owl before and took the letter cautiously not knowing whether this owl would bite. She opened the letter and saw that it was indeed addressed to her.

_My Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_ I very much enjoyed talking with you and accompanying you back to Hogwarts grounds. I also said that I would like to see you again and that was not a lie, I would very much like to see you again and continue our conversations on the magical world and its mysterious creatures. So, how about it? Would dinner tonight at 7:30 be too much to ask? I have already cleared it with your headmaster. I shall be awaiting your arrival. When you arrive please do not bother knocking as I will be waiting in the bar upstairs. There's a simple spell I have cast on The Three Broomsticks that will allow you entry. The spell I have cast will be broken if you tell an honest secret about yourself. Only you will know the secret so good luck._

_I shall be waiting,_

_James Ross_

The beautiful owl nudged Hermione. She had forgotten about the little box attached to the owl. She untied the present and the owl set off as gracefully as it had come. She opened the beautiful packaging and inside it she saw an antique golden locket.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked eyeing the trinket Hermione held in her delicate long fingers.

"It's nothing really," Hermione said getting up, gathering her stuff together, and walking out of the dining hall.

Unknowingly to Hermione, Draco had been watching the whole time. Draco drank the last of his pumpkin juice and followed Hermione out the door.


End file.
